


See You in Hell

by Novas



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Oral, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novas/pseuds/Novas
Summary: Tumblr prompt I saw and had to do it for Milippa."I'll see you in hell.""Are you asking me on a date? I accept."





	See You in Hell

“I’ll see you in hell” Michael growls slowly as Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius holds the knife to her throat, effectively pinning her to the chair that she was seated on for dinner. Michael being quite certain she would not make it out of this alive if the look in Philippa’s eyes was anything to go by. Not only was her ruse up, after stupidly letting something slip that tipped off Emperor Philippa, but the Emperor had the gall to insult Michael’s Philippa. Granted, it was after Michael had stupidly insulted the Emperor by making a smart (stupid) remark about how it was no wonder the Michael of this universe had chosen Lorca over her.

“Are you asking me on a date? I accept.” Emperor Philippa purrs with a smirk on her face, slowly tracing the knife down the length of Michael’s neck. Michael’s eyes grow wide with shock, quickly moving her eyes from their former place on the wall to look at Philippa’s eyes. “What?” 

A soft chuckle escapes Emperor Philippa’s lips, a sound that makes Michael’s heart twinge in remembrance of her own Philippa’s melodious laugh. “Do you not want to go on a date with me?” Philippa murmurs in Michael’s ear as she slowly straddles Michael’s hips, the knife still moving along Michael’s neck. “What?! No! I-I mean…” Michael’s attempt to respond quickly dies in her mouth as her brain catches her up on the delicious heat emanating from Philippa who is straddling Michael’s lap… with a knife at her throat. “I mean-” Michael groans softly when Philippa slowly rocks her hips down into Michael’s lap, and Michael feels her sex throb from the action. “You mean what, Michael?” Each word Philippa utters is slow and punctuated with a deliberate roll of her hips. “D-didn’t your mother ever teach you to not play with your food?” Michael husks, her voice getting thick with arousal. One perfectly groomed eyebrow raises on Emperor Philippa’s face, the knife pressing more firmly into Michael’s neck. “So you are food now? Does that mean you want me to,” Philippa lowers her head to Michael’s neck on the opposite side of where the knife is, “Eat. You.” Michael can feel the words against her neck more than she can hear them, the blood rushing through her ears almost drowning out any of Philippa’s words. 

Philippa slowly drags her teeth across Michael’s neck twice before darting her tongue out to lick over Michael’s pulse point. Michael hears a desperate and need moan and feels her cheeks heat up with embarrassment when she realizes that that sound came from her. Philippa chuckles against Michael’s neck and does it again, feeling a rush of pleasure run through her at the sound Michael made. That she had caused Michael to make. “Oh, please.” Michael begs softly as she tilts her head to the side, more than eager to give Philippa more access to her neck to continue what she’s doing. The knife drops to the floor with a clang, something Michael hardly hears because a moment later Philippa’s hands are on both sides of her face and she is kissing her. Michael whimpers and immediately wraps her arms around Philippa’s slender waist and kisses her back firmly. “Philippa,” Michael whimpers as Philippa bites and nips at Michael’s lips, “I want you so badly.” 

Philippa thinks she shows great restraint by not using her arm to clear a spot on the table to pin Michael to and have her way with her. “Bed. Now.” Philippa commands as she stands up, swallowing a whimper of her own when she sees how flushed Michael’s cheeks are and how dilated her pupils are. Philippa takes Michael’s hand and very quickly walks over to the bed and pushes Michael down onto it was a rather forceful shove. Philippa very quickly climbs on the bed and on top of Michael, pinning her to the mattress with her own weight. They both move towards one another to reconnect their lips, this time, however, it is a clashing of teeth and tongue as they fight for dominance. Ultimately, Philippa wins and feels a rush of pleasure when she feels Michael submit to her by opening her mouth and letting Philippa in. “Good girl.” Philippa purrs and pulls back for just a moment, just long enough for her to look Michael in the eyes and cement her place on top. 

“Can I touch you?” Michael asks, somewhat hesitantly. Philippa smirks, then nods as she slowly takes off her cape and cuirass. In a motion that Philippa would consider reverent, Michael runs the palms of her hands up Philippa’s thighs that are currently pinning her to the bed. “You are so beautiful.” She whispers as her hands reach to touch everywhere she can. The reverence and slow methodical movements are such a contrast to the heat of their kiss only moments before, it almost takes Philippa’s breath away. Michael sits up on the bed, still very happily pinned beneath Philippa, and brings her hand up to Philippa’s jaw where she slowly traces her hand up her jaw and cheek before leaning in to kiss her. 

This kiss is soft and gentle where the other one was rough and almost aggressive. “I want to see you, please Philippa.” Michael begs softly, looking up at Philippa with pleading eyes. Philippa nods slowly and moves to stand up off the bed. “Undress me.” She commands, no room for question in her tone of voice. Michael eagerly scrambles off the bed and undressed Philippa and with each article of clothing that she removes from her, Michael feels herself become more and more aroused. When Philippa is left standing in only her under clothes, she stops Michael. “Now undress yourself, completely.”  
Michael hesitates for only .589 of a second before quickly divesting herself of her Terran uniform. Philippa’s eyes headily roam over Michael’s naked form as she walks around Michael. Once she has walked around her once, Philippa brings her hand up to Michael’s hip and slowly drags her hand up Michael’s abdominals to her breast where she takes a nipple between her fingers and tweaks it. A low moan bursts forth from Michael’s lips and she unconsciously arches her chest, silently begging for more. Another smirk flits across Philippa’s face as she moves her hand to the other breast and does the same, enjoying the tendrils of pleasure that cascade down her spine at the sounds Michael makes. 

Philippa suddenly shoves Michael back onto the bed, quickly following her, and spreads her legs wide. “Well, you certainly look good enough to eat.” Philippa says looking directly at Michael’s dripping sex. Michael’s face burns with embarrassment and arousal at Philippa’s words. “Please.” Is the only thing Michael can manage to say. “Mhm, no. You do not get to have dessert before your main dish.” Philippa gleefully says as she divests herself of her last two articles of clothing. Once she is completely naked, Philippa crawls up the length of Michael’s body and moves to straddle her face. “Make me come, twice then we shall see about you.” Michael doesn’t even wait for Philippa to finish speaking before she wraps both arms around Philippa’s thighs and pulls her down firmly across her face, her tongue eagerly licking up and down Philippa’s slit. A soft moan escapes Philippa’s lips and she rolls her hips down into Michael’s face. “Mhmm.” She moans softly as Michael drags her tongue up to focus on Philippa’s clit, stroking her tongue over and over across the sensitive bundle of nerves. When Michael feels that Philippa is starting to get too sensitive on her clit she moves back down to Philippa’s opening, eagerly sliding her tongue up inside, moaning out loud herself when the delicious taste that is Philippa gets stronger. She works her tongue inside Philippa with practiced ease as she moves to adjust the position of her head so her nose can brush against Philippa’s clit. 

Philippa moans at her lover’s actions, wondering how this Michael knows her body so well and just what she wants, but finds she doesn’t care for the answer, not as long as Michael doesn’t stop what she’s doing. And Michael doesn’t. She continues to lick and suck at Philippa until Philippa comes apart above her, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips as she climaxes. Michael does not stop, however, following Philippa’s instructions to make her orgasm twice. The second orgasm does not take as long as the first, and Michael feel Philippa sink into her more after the second one. Michael helps Philippa down onto the bed and places herself back between Philippa’s thighs, more than happy to lap up Philippa’s juices.

Several minutes later, after Philippa had recovered, she looks down at Michael with hungry eyes. “I do believe I’ve worked up an appetite, my dear.” Philippa murmurs, not entirely sure where the term of endearment came from, but rolls with it anyway. “Too bad there’s nothing around for you to eat…” Michael says playfully, only to have Philippa spin her around and pin her to the bed and force her thighs wide open. “I do believe I have found something right here.” Philippa murmurs as she drags two fingers through Michael’s dripping sex. “Quite appetizing I must say.” Philippa says slowly as she brings her two fingers up to her mouth and while maintain eye contact with Michael, sucks her fingers into her mouth and moans softly at the taste of Michael. “Delicious.” Philippa purrs once she has removed her fingers from her mouth. Michael whimpers at the sight and feels a new gush of wetness seep down her thighs. “Please, oh please Philippa.” Michael begs, her hips unconsciously bucking into nothingness as she gets desperate for friction of some sort. 

“But you look so beautiful when you are this helpless.” Philippa teases her more, placing barely there touches on Michael’s clit causing Michael to whimper again, a sound that is quickly becoming one of Philippa’s favorites. “Please-.” Michael’s words dissolve into a low groan of pleasure when Philippa suddenly thrusts two fingers into Michael. Philippa smirks once more and decides she’s done teasing Michael and very quickly works up a firm pace, one that Michael very quickly finds the rhythm to. “That’s it, ride my fingers. I’m going to make you come all over them screaming my name.” Philippa whispers in Michael’s ear, having moved up to nip and bite at the shell of her ear. “Please.” Michael whimpers softly, “I’m so close Philippa.” Philippa chuckles huskily in Michael’s ear. “Already? I’ve barely touched you.” Michael’s cheeks flush in embarrassment, but she is quick to respond. “It’s what you do to me, you’re so beautiful.” Michael says turning her head to look directly up into Philippa’s eyes.  
Philippa is surprised to see adoration shining back at her in Michael’s dark eyes and it is enough for her to lose her rhythm. Philippa very quickly regains her rhythm and brushes her thumb across Michael’s clit, knowing Michael is very close due to the fluttering of her inner walls. Philippa leans down to nip Michael’s lip and kisses roughly across her jaw and back up to her ear where she growls, “Come for me, Michael.” It was a command and Michael knew it, orgasming only seconds after Philippa utters the words. “Philippa!” Michael gasps when her powerful orgasm washes over her. “Philippa, Philippa, Philippa.” She whispers Philippa’s name like a prayer as Philippa prolongs her orgasm by rubbing Michael’s clit gently. 

 

Philippa finally removes her fingers when she feels Michael getting too sensitive and she once again brings her hand up to taste Michael. “Delicious.” She murmurs again then lays down on the bed by Michael and wraps her arms firmly around her. Michael eagerly cuddles into Philippa. “Thank you.” Michael whispers and presses gentle kisses across Philippa’s collarbone. “That was so amazing.”  
Philippa smiles, a genuine smile, something that had not happened since her Michael left her for Lorca and had died. “You were okay, satisfactory at best.” Philippa teases and strokes Michael’s naked back. Michael growls playfully and very quickly changes their position so that she is pinning Philippa to the bed. “Well, I shall have to rectify that sentiment by improving and the only way to do that is through practice.” Michael smirks and moves down Philippa’s body and back between her thighs. 

“After all, a Vulcan only makes a mistake once.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is seriously messing me up. I ship them so badly and I didn't think there was enough Milippa smut out there so I had to write some. I don't often write smut so if any of you have some helpful criticism I'd be thankful. Also, any grammar mistakes are my own I did proof read but I've probably missed something.


End file.
